1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a game apparatus and related arts thereof for playing by operating an operation article to move an object displayed on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following maze game apparatus is described in Patent publication (Jpn. unexamined patent publication No. 2002-263370). A player operates an input device (key board, mouse etc.) to move an object displayed on a screen for proceeding through a maze. In this case, a pathway of the maze is changed every predetermined period. As a result, the player can enjoy the maze game without growing weary.
In case of this conventional maze game apparatus, since the object is operated by an ordinary input device such as a mouse used for a personal computer, the operation is merely extension of operation of the personal computer. In addition, because the input device is used for the personal computer, it is hard to say it is suitable for this kind of game from the point of view of operationality. Furthermore, sometimes it is difficult for people who do not get used to use a personal computer if a game is performed on the personal computer.
So far, the following game played in real space has been available. For example, a pathway is formed by arranging two metal wires vertically. A player inserts a bar provided with metal to the pathway from the side, and moves the bar along the pathway trying not to touch the metal wires. When the metal part of the bar touches either of metal wires, since an electric current flows through the metal wires, it results in giving off sparks, and then the game is over.
Conventionally, the computer game operable to perform the game originally played in the real space has been available. In other words, a player operates an input device (a controller for game apparatus etc.) to move an object displayed on a screen for proceeding through a maze. Then, when the object touches wails of the maze, the game is over. For example, there is the TV game (Product name: Denryu Iraira-bou (registered trademark) Returns) released by Zaurus Corporation on 19 Mar. 1998.
In case of the conventional game apparatus, since the object is operated by a multipurpose controller for an game apparatus, the player operates direction keys and an analog stick to move the object. In other words, the player does not actually move the controller itself but pushes the provided direction keys or operates the analog stick to move the object. Some people find it difficult to operate this kind of controller efficiently.